Unknown on the Net
by kawaiikerry
Summary: Two strangers meet on the net, create a friendship... and then fall for each other massivly, ONLY to discover they BOTH attend hogwarts and are not compatiable! Includes confusion, lust and romance!I am so sorry I cannot continue this fic. I lost all chap
1. Net Meeting

**Omg sorry guys I ACCIDENTLY deleted the story from the site >. ' I will add all the chaptersback and the 'new' ones! Sorry again!**

_Also! Yes Draco has a laptop before further people ask, yes I know Draco is a pureblood and knows nothing about muggle objects and such, but in my story he's learned a thing or two with certain objects. Hermione and Draco meeting from pen and paper? No I didn't like that idea so I chose this one._

_**I've put this fic back up now – sorry about that, fanfiction removed it because of my note to a flamer… -- all they had to do was remove the chapter not the entire fic.**_

**_DarkLust347:_ **So I will speak to you tomorrow night?

**_HazelEyes23:_ **Yes. Hopefully. I am back at school tomorrow so I might be on quite late…

**_DarkLust347:_** Ok me too. But I will be taking my laptop with me, so I might send you an email.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I might take my laptop too then… I'll just use some magic and make it work lol joke.

**_DarkLust347: _**Magic? Lol You had me there.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Well… night Lust. X

**_DarkLust347: _**Good night

_Disconnect_

Hermione shut her computer down and smiled, for the past summer, before her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had been talking to DarkLust347. She still didn't know his actual name, but she liked it that way.

He seemed like a cool guy too, he was a few months older then her and came from a different area, but their interests were surprisingly the same. Hermione was a bookworm, and DarkLust was also into books, not as much but he was still into them.

When morning came, she took out her wand and said the spell to fix her laptop; she met her two best friends at the platform at Kings Cross train station… though one was particularly more then just a friend to Hermione… Ron Weasely was her boyfriend now.

They began dating just four months before the summer break, they had written to each other over the summer, but Hermione had found DarkLust to be much more interesting.

As soon as Ron saw her heading towards them, he smiled widely, "Mione!" he smiled, she had definitely changed over the summer, and to Ron, it was an even better change. He always thought Hermione was pretty, but now she was extremely pretty.

She hugged Ron with a smile, and felt his lips push against her pale soft cheek, "It's been ages!" he smiled pulling away, she nodded in agreement, "Harry" she smiled, and wrapping her arms around him too.

After their little greetings, they boarded the train and found themselves an empty compartment, as they settled, they noticed a figure walk by the compartment, it was Draco Malfoy. He had changed over the summer too, just his appearance anyway… he looked much more grown up and very attractive.

The golden trio all glared, in which Draco returned as he continued walking by. Ron shook his head and turned to Hermione, "How was your summer?" he asked, she looked at him as she put her fluffy carroty cat down. Crookshanks.

"Good. It was good. What about you two?" she asked them both, Ron shrugged, "Same really… Harry?" Ron said as he turned his head to Harry, "It was okay I suppose".

Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of her grey laptop peeking through her bag, she stood up and grabbed her bag, "Where are you going?" Ron asked, "I won't be long, I just need to finish some things off" she told him and walked over to the door.

Ron stood up too, "What things?" he asked with a curious face, "I write you know Ron… I don't want to sit in this compartment writing, I know I'll just get interrupted and you will both try to read… and it's not finished!" she lied.

Ron sighed and sat down, "You won't be too long will you? I haven't seen you for ages" he said, she nodded, "I'll try Ron" and then she exited the compartment.


	2. Train to Hogwarts

Hermione walked up the train, looking for an empty compartment, which she found at the very top, she pulled open the door and then shut it and locked it, and then pulled down the beige screen.

She pulled out the laptop as she sat down; she switched it on and put the USB bar into its socket hole.

She opened up the MSN like chatting software, where she and DarkLust met most nights…

**_DarkLust347:_** What took you so long?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Friends lol Sorry, how long have you been waiting?

**_DarkLust347: _**Not long… so how is school?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm not there yet… it's quite a journey away.

**_DarkLust347: _**Is it a boarding school by any chance?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I guess you could call it that lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Mine too then. What will you be doing tonight?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Talking to you I hope.

**_DarkLust347: _**Who says I wanted to talk to you? Lol I'm joking!

**_HazelEyes23: _**You better be… you'll break my heart lol note the sarcasm!

**_DarkLust347: _**I like a bit of sarcasm lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm sure you do lol. So what's your school like?

**_DarkLust347: _**Interesting. I can bet it's unlike your school.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Why do you say that? Because I can bet it's not lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Well my school has rather peculiar classes… it's not your ordinary maths and English you know.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Who says I take those classes? Lol Because I don't.

**_DarkLust347: _**Anyways, I don't want to discuss school; it's a boring subject. I want to know more personal things about you, a one to one basis.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Such as?

**_DarkLust347: _**Such as love lives, interests, etc. You know the sort of things.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Okay. Um, well you could ask me the questions, and I can reply truthfully… ONLY lol if you let me ask the same questions.

**_DarkLust347: _**Fair enough I suppose. Ever had a boyfriend then?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Of course. You?

**_DarkLust347: _**A boyfriend? No lol a girlfriend… sort of.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Why sort of?

**_DarkLust347: _**I don't know if I am boyfriend material… I have not really met a girl I have actually liked enough to care about.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh right. You will one day I guess.

**_DarkLust347: _**Anyways, to continue our little questionnaire… how far have you gone with a guy?

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Well that's just p-e-r-s-o-n-al!

**_DarkLust347: _**Exactly, I did tell you I wanted to know you on a one to one basis, a personal one.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Um… well… kisses I guess… blush lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Oh right… not bad.

**_HazelEyes23: _**What about you? With a girl of course lol

**_DarkLust347: _**All the way.

**_HazelEyes23: _**With girls you didn't care about?

**_DarkLust347: _**How would you know about that?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Well… you just told me you've never met a girl you've actually cared about… So I assume it was just, careless sex?

**_DarkLust347: _**… Yes.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Okay. At least you're honest, unless some boys I know.

**_DarkLust347:_** And who would they be?

**_HazelEyes23:_** Oh just this guy at my school, he is such a cocky little dimwit! Girl's just flock around him always! You wouldn't believe it if you met him! Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**I can relate… there is this girl at my school… such a good girl, it's disgraceful. A little miss know it all.

**_HazelEyes23: _**People call me that too you know.

**_DarkLust347: _**Even so, at least you seem cool.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Thank you.

**_DarkLust347: _**This is going to sound random, but I bet you're a stunner!

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol I highly doubt that, Lust!

**_DarkLust347: _**Why? Have you lied about your appearance?

**_HazelEyes23: _**No, of course not. It's just day after day I am called the same thing from that boy I just told you about… at first I ignored it, but when it's day after day for years, it sinks in.

**_DarkLust347: _**What does he call you?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Ugly.

**_DarkLust347: _**lol You're going to listen to one boy's opinion? Oh dear lol he probably fancies you!

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol! Don't make me laugh! He would never fancy me, not in a million years! I can guarantee you that!

**_DarkLust347: _**Well… you never know. Do you think he's attractive?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Him? Lol… um well he is OKAY I suppose… but his personality and ego are just the worst things about him. He cares for nothing but himself… he's a bully.

**_DarkLust347: _**If you want, I could take care of him lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Sweet lol but it wouldn't work.

**_DarkLust347: _**You would be surprised lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol. I love talking to you Lust

**_DarkLust347: _**Why's that?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I don't know, I just do. It's nice to talk to someone now and then… yeah sure I could talk to my friends… but you know, it's not the same.

**_DarkLust347: _**I guess I should be flattered then lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Perhaps.

**_DarkLust347: _**Brb.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Ok.


	3. Immature Friends

Hermione sat in the empty compartment smiling to herself; she then heard a knock on the compartments door, and then voices from the other side.

"Crabbe? Goyle? You in there?" it was Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door hastily, her body blocked out the laptop, "WHAT do you want?" she moaned at him.

He stepped back in surprise, "Looking for Crabbe and Goyle obviously!" he answered, "Well why don't you look for the food trolley… and I'm sure your food loving friends will be there!" she moaned then slamming the door shut. "Filthy mudblood!" she heard his voice shout.

She rolled her eyes and sat back down and placed the grey laptop upon her lap, after five minutes she could hear boys talking outside her compartment, some talking loudly almost shouting, one was Draco.

**_DarkLust347: _**boo!

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Welcome back.

**_DarkLust347: _**what have we been talking about then?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Forgot already? lol

**_DarkLust347: _**do you want me to milk you?

**_HazelEyes23: _**What?

**_DarkLust347: _**want some lust from the 347?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Is this even Lust?

**_DarkLust347:_** no this is his mate… lovemachine50037 – add me!

**_HazelEyes23: _**No thanks… where is Lust?

**_DarkLust347: _**in my trousers!

**_HazelEyes23: _**For gods sake! Tell Lust I said bye!

_Disconnect_

Hermione exhaled heavily, Lust's immature friends interrupted their conversation, causing her to disconnect.

She decided she would reconnect, but not to the chatting software, she placed it on the other seat in front of her, just in case an email came through from him.

She laid up legs and feet on the seat and rested her head on her hand, as she starred outside, passing fields, trees and rivers, on the train.

She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off into a light sleep…

After fifteen minutes, she woke up by a jingling noise from her laptop; she had just received an email.

She pushed herself up from the comfortable cushioned chair and picked up the laptop, she placed it upon her lap and then rubbed her eyes. She clicked on the envelope and read…

_'Hazel eyes… I'm sorry about earlier. It was my idiotic friend, I went to the toilet, and when I came back, a group of friends ambushed my laptop, which I am ever so sorry about._

_I read what they said to you and I don't blame you for disconnecting. Speak to you tonight I hope._

_Love Dark Lust_.'

She smiled and began to reply back.

_'Hi Lust. That's okay. We all have immature friends I suppose lol. Yes I hope we can talk tonight, without any interruptions wink lol. I don't know what it is Lust, but when I receive an email from you, or when you speak to me first, I get butterflies._

_I mean, I hardly know you… well I guess I do, emotionally, but psychically I don't. Oh god, I sound like a little girl blubbering about feelings now lol sorry._

_Reply soon… please._

_Love Hazel o-x-o'_


	4. Head Boy & Girl

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione jumped off the train happily, Draco walked by and forced his shoulders to hit her hard, almost sending her back, she turned to see him walking off glaring, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

She shook her head angrily and then saw Ron step off the train and look directly at her.

_'Oh no, I was supposed to have gone back to the compartment! – Hermione'_.

Ron walked over, looking quite disappointed, "What happened to you?" he asked, she sighed with raised eyebrows, "I'm so sorry Ron, I fell asleep on the train and… I'm really sorry" she apologised.

"Hermione I haven't seen you all summer… I was looking forward to the train ride with you" he sighed, she wrapped her arms around him, "I really am sorry Ron".

Harry walked over with Crookshanks, just as the couple hugged, "Oh guys, I don't want to be seeing this all year" he laughed, "It was just a hug Harry" Hermione smiled as she pulled away, "It's more then that for me" Ron smiled, Hermione playfully hit his shoulder.

As always, they went to the great hall for their feast, we watched the new students be sorted into their houses by the sorting hat.

"Anyways Mione, you told me in your letter you had a surprise for me and Harry… what is it?" Ron asked her quietly over the wooden table, she smiled knowingly, "You'll find out very shortly Ron".

After the new students were sorted, Prof. Dumbledore stood up to give the announcements, and one of them was Hermione's surprise.

"And on further note, our new Head boy and Head girl is non other then Mr Draco Malfoy of the Slytherin house, and Miss Hermione Granger, of the Gryffindor house".

Hermione didn't know Draco was the head boy; she arched her eyebrows in disappointment, "Malfoy?" she whispered angrily, "That's your surprise?" Ron asked unbelievably, "That I'm head girl yes… the Malfoy part is a surprise to me too!" she answered.

After the feast, Hermione and Draco were taken to their dormitory, lead by Prof. McGonagall. Draco had no spoken a word to her since the train, he tried not to even look at her, it just sickened him.

McGonagall spoke the secret password to their dormitory, "Golden snake". Draco grinned at the snake part of it.

The portrait opened and she walked inside, followed by the two students with their luggage, "Mr Malfoy, you're room will be through that door over there, and your room Miss Granger is through that door, just there" she pointed out.

She walked over to the portrait's door, ready to leave, but stopped in her path and turned to the two still students, "If any aggressive behaviour takes place in this room, between you both, severe punishment will be put forward" she warned them, and left.

Hermione made her way to the wooden door, she heard Draco heading for his, "Before you get comfortable mudblood, let's lay down a few rules" he said with his wicked voice.

She turned to him with an emotionless face, "Rule number one, do not touch my things, rule number two, do not try and make conversation with me and rule number three… do not bring Weasel or Pothead into my space… which means the common room!"

"So how do you suppose they come into my room?" she asked with a tone, "I'm sure your little threesome can wait" he said looking disgusted, she arched her eyebrows at him, "I'm sure youe Weasel-bee boyfriend will let you into his room"

Draco then stormed off leaving her without a chance to say her reply to his comment, she opened her door and walked into a hall, it wasn't long, just a wide enough wooden hall, two doors, one of the left side and one straight ahead.

On the right side was a cabinet and portraits on the walls, and huge candleholder above her.

She walked over to the door on the left and opened it; it was a bathroom, nothing fancy, just a plain bathroom, a mirror, a toilet, a bath and a sink.

She closed the room and walked over to the other door, she assumed it was her new room for the whole year, which she was right. She looked inside to see a red covered four-poster bed, portraits, a wardrobe and set of draws, and a desk.

She began to unpack until she heard her door open, she turned around to see Draco just walking in and looking around, "Do you mind?" she asked quite irritated, "No I don't" he replied without looking at her, "What are you doing in here?" she asked him.

"I fancied a preview of the mudbloods new room" he smirked, "I'm sure it's no different to yours ferret!" she moaned, "Besides the colour, it's not" he said to her with a smirk upon his face.

He looked at the open bags upon her bed, he caught a sight of a bra and grinned and lightly chuckled, Hermione followed his eyes and jumped to close the bag, "Get out, you pervert!" she shouted, and so Draco left, smiling.

After an hour, Hermione had decorated the room in her favourites things from home; she placed the laptop upon her desk, a photo of her with her mother and father at the side and a few books.

Photos she had of her with Ron and Harry, and other friends, were blue tacked to the wardrobe door.


	5. Jealous Mione

She switched on the lamp beside her laptop and connected to the Internet, she went into the software she used to talk to Lust in, and as usual, he was there.

**_DarkLust347:_** Evening.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Hello! You okay?

**_DarkLust347:_** Yes thank you… you?

**_HazelEyes23:_** Yes, I am now.

**_DarkLust347:_** How was your first day back?

**_HazelEyes23:_**Interesting. Yours?

**_DarkLust347:_** Same.

**_HazelEyes23: _**So… did you receive my email earlier?

**_DarkLust347:_** Yes. I'm sorry about my friend.

**_HazelEyes23: _**That's ok.

**_DarkLust347:_** …Sorry if I seem unenthusiastic tonight, I'm just tired. Quite stressed too.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Aaww. Why is that?

**_DarkLust347:_** Well, not enough sleep last night, and stressed because school, it's the last year so there'll be much more work.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Isn't that meant to be good news? Last year lol.

**_DarkLust347:_** Yes it is good in some news, but the work is hard so I've been told. I just need to release my stress wink lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol! I hope that wasn't a rude comment Lust.

**_DarkLust347:_** Well with a name such as 'Lust' – what do you think?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh dear lol.

**_DarkLust347:_** I want to continue that 'personal' conversation with you lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh really?

**_DarkLust347:_** Definitely!

**_HazelEyes23: _**So what could be more personal then what you asked earlier?

**_DarkLust347: _**Hmm… lol if I was there now, what would you do?

**_HazelEyes23: _**First, be confused lol secondly, I don't know

**_DarkLust347: _**You must have a clue… come on, if I appeared in your room now, and you were 'switched on' lol what would you do?

**_HazelEyes23: _**That's difficult to say Lust lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Why is it?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Because I don't know you.

**_DarkLust347: _**So, why in the email did you say you felt you know me, emotionally?

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Um… I don't know

**_DarkLust347: _**Ok lol forget that question… can tell you're a shy girl

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Nothing wrong with that… no?

**_DarkLust347: _**No, nothing at all. I only said you're a shy girl.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Ok. Well I can tell you're a straightforward guy.

**_DarkLust347: _**Well, yes. Never been shy with anything.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm sure you will be one-day lol

**_DarkLust347: _**lol Doubt it.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Fair enough. I haven't been completely honest with you Lust…

**_DarkLust347: _**How so?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I didn't know how to tell you, and plus I didn't want to tell you… but I have a boyfriend…

**_DarkLust347: _**Oh right. No worries… I have a girlfriend… we're just friends, you and me.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Yes I know… but… it might sound silly, but I kind of want more then that with you… I know it's crazy, I've never even seen you a day in my life… I've never even heard your voice.

**_DarkLust347: _**Oh don't make me blush lol. Joke. Well you are a nice girl hazel, you really are… I've never seen you either and yes I think if we were a couple, it would be great. We have things in common, quiet a few.

**_HazelEyes23:_** You think so?

**_DarkLust347: _**lol Yes.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I like your honesty Lust.

**_DarkLust347: _**Consider yourself lucky, you're the only girl I am completely honest to…

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh right lol ok… what about your girlfriend?

**_DarkLust347: _**Oh yes, her, well… I'm honest to her too.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Do you care about her?

**_DarkLust347: _**Um yes.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Ok.

_Few minutes of silence_

**_DarkLust347: _**What's wrong?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Nothing. I'm just tired.

**_DarkLust347: _**You sure?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Yes.

**_DarkLust347: _**Something has come to my mind… but it's just crazy lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Tell me…

**_DarkLust347: _**I think you're being off with me because I have a girlfriend

**_HazelEyes23: _**Don't be ridiculous.

**_DarkLust347: _**So why are you not talking? You're waiting for me to type first…

**_HazelEyes23: _**I am not! And I told you, I am tired.

**_DarkLust347: _**Funny, you've become 'tired' as soon as I told you I cared for my girlfriend.

**_HazelEyes23: _**That's not true.

**_DarkLust347: _**Say what you want hazel lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I will.

More silence


	6. Intimate Talking

**_HazelEyes23: _**What's her name?

**_DarkLust347: _**Um, Angelina.

**_HazelEyes23: _**It's a pretty name.

**_DarkLust347: _**It's ok. I'm sure your name is prettier… when are you going to actually tell me it anyways? lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol I like it like this… it's mysterious… don't you think?

**_DarkLust347: _**You surprise me… but I guess I can agree.

**_HazelEyes23: _**How long have you been with your girlfriend?

**_DarkLust347: _**Why so interested? Lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm not, I'm just curious.

**_DarkLust347: _**Um… 6 months. What about you and this boyfriend?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I don't really remember, I think it's 5 months? Perhaps even 6.

**_DarkLust347: _**And all you've done so far is just kiss? Lol the boy must really like you.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Well would you wait?

**_DarkLust347: _**I don't know, it's pretty tempting you know. It's a hard thing to avoid… ok Angelina is making me wait too… it's hard! lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol ok. This will sound random, but sometimes, I wish we had not even met at all, but I don't mean it nastily.

**_DarkLust347: _**Then how do you mean it?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Just… I really like you Lust. Yes it is crazy; it's so unlike me… I have to know a guy, see them, hear them, and already, before those things, I find myself liking you a lot. Since we got to know each other, I always think about you. Even when I'm with my boyfriend! Arguing with my enemy or just working.

**_DarkLust347: _**Thrilled to hear it lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm serious Lust…

**_DarkLust347: _**So am I.

**_HazelEyes23: _**But you have a girlfriend, why are you 'thrilled'?

**_DarkLust347: _**I'm thrilled because I feel the exact same. Screw that boyfriend of yours (not literally) and come meet me lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol I wish I could. But I think we're from different worlds.

**_DarkLust347: _**True lol. But even so, I do like you.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Thanks hehe.

**_DarkLust347: _**I want to hear your laugh.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Hopefully you can one day.

_**DarkLust347:** _And perhaps hear something else wink lol!

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Such as?

**_DarkLust347: _**A moan? Lol!

**_HazelEyes23: _**Lust! Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**There'd be plenty of it!

**_HazelEyes23: _**You're so rude lol

**_DarkLust347: _**I'm sorry lol I'll stop.

**_HazelEyes23: _**You don't have to… continue.

Lust's eyes read the text on his screen, in the squared box he was talking to Hermione in, had he just tempted this girl? Had he just seduced her to his advantage?

Hermione's lips formed a very wide smile; she couldn't believe she had just typed that to him, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to see what Lust wanted to type to her, things Ron had never said to her before, or anyone else in fact.

The room was quite dark, her only light was the lamp and the screen from her laptop, and she sat in some baggy red plaid pyjama bottoms and a thin-strapped white vest.

**_DarkLust347: _**You sure? I _could_ get pretty dirty you know lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**I was hoping that would happen lol!

**_DarkLust347: _**Well, before I begin, does your boyfriend ever talk to you like how I am about to?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Not really… it wouldn't sound right coming from him anyways, we've been friends for years.

**_DarkLust347: _**Well okay. You don't mind if I take my trousers off do you? There becoming terribly tight around my crotch area wink lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Go ahead hehe.

**_DarkLust347: _**Ah so much better… well let me ask you… if I was there now, and my lips were gently pressing against your smooth neck, would you mind?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I doubt it! Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**So, you would enjoy me doing that?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Definitely.

**_DarkLust347: _**Would you like that now?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Hmm… maybe hehe.

**_DarkLust347: _**I have to tell you… I'm feeling quite aroused right now lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**Well… truthfully… you're not alone on that blush lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Oooh lol nice! Wouldn't it be great if you were here now?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Why's that then?

**_DarkLust347: _**Because I would just love to get my hands around you!

**_HazelEyes23: _**Is that all? Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Absolutely not!

**_HazelEyes23: _**Good


	7. Intimate Talking II

**_DarkLust347: _**I want to ask you something… if you say no I will understand…

**_HazelEyes23: _**I'm worried lol joke. Ask.

**_DarkLust347: _**Do you fancying touching yourself?

Hermione's jaw dropped, she was shocked but she still smiled, she found it more amusing then rude, she looked down at the keys as she shook her head with a smile… but then looked back at the screen… actually thinking about it!

**_DarkLust347: _**Well?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Um… maybe? Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Just give it a go? If you aren't comfortable about it, then stop.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Hold on lol I'm curious… you wouldn't happen to be touching yourself, would you? Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**lol Truth? Yes I am! Lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**Tisk! Lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Sorry lol I couldn't help it… so will you give it a try?

**_HazelEyes23: _**I guess I will.

Hermione leaded back on her chair, she stared at the white screen just smiling, she was turned on, but she felt silly. She had never done this before. She led her hand slowly down her stomach, and underneath her pyjamas, where her hand moved slowly.

She then saw him typing a message, which then appeared.

**_DarkLust347: _**How does it feel?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Good.

**_DarkLust347: _**Just good?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Well what do you think?

**_DarkLust347: _**I don't know, I'd love to find out for myself, but I can't, unfortunately… so tell me…

**_HazelEyes23: _**Well… it does feel pretty good… perhaps even better.

**_DarkLust347: _**Mmm… wet?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Of course lol

**_DarkLust347: _**Tease lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**I could be lol

**_DarkLust347: _**I hope so!

**_HazelEyes23: _**You might not have to hope one day… Oooh! Lol that felt nice!

**_DarkLust347: _**I can't believe I'm missing out! Argh lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**Me neither.

**_DarkLust347: _**Are you… moaning?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Trying not to.

**_DarkLust347: _**Why's that? Let them go lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**I can't, I'll be heard next door.

**_DarkLust347: _**At least someone shall hear your pleasurable moans, I desperately want to hear them hazel.

**_HazelEyes23: _**You know what I want?

**_DarkLust347: _**What?

**_HazelEyes23: _**For you to give me these pleasurable moans.

**_DarkLust347: _**Oooh yes please lol I'd love to do that to you now, hearing you moan my name would push me over the edge!

**_HazelEyes23:_** Maybe if I knew your name lol but don't tell me, please.

**_DarkLust347: _**Okay lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Enjoying yourself then?

**_DarkLust347: _**Absolutely! You?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Definitely… feels great Lust, it's a shame you're not here, my beds looking comfortable right now.

**_DarkLust347: _**And you call yourself shy? What lies lol. But yes, I'll have to book that bed in advance lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**Set me a date and it'll happen lol.

Hermione forget to add the 'joke' towards the end of the text.

**_DarkLust347: _**I'll let you know lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**I want to roll around with you on there now hehe.

**_DarkLust347: _**What? Naked? lol

**_HazelEyes23: _**Why not?

**_DarkLust347: _**Oooh, naughty, I like it lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Only if you promise to have me moaning your name after lol!

**_DarkLust347: _**God yes lol! I'd be kissing you wildly, my hands would practically pulling your clothes off so I get feel around wink lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh you little tease!

**_DarkLust347: _**I'd love to really tease you hazel!

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol. I can't believe I'm doing this; it's so out of my character.

**_DarkLust347: _**Don't you like it?

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh I like it, god yes, feels really good. It's just; I'm seen as the innocent goody good girl.

**_DarkLust347: _**I see myself as a bad influence then lol. Perhaps it is in your characteristics, only now your unleashing it… unleash it on me more often wink lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh why couldn't you be here now? I've never felt so turned on!

**_DarkLust347: _**I can imagine myself having my way with you… it's a great image lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**Oh I bet! …

**_DarkLust347: _**I'd love to just slowly, softly kiss your neck now… moving down little by little, kissing your naked chest, cupping your breasts and licking your delicate nipples… one hand moving down your stomach, fighting my way to get underneath your knickers…

**_HazelEyes23: _**Umm yeah… then what?

**_DarkLust347: _**My fingers would slid through your wet folds… feeling the fluid soak my fingers, easing them inside of you inch by inch, making movement inside of you…

**_HazelEyes23: _**God yes! I want that!

**_DarkLust347: _**How about, my tongue moving bit by bit down your stomach, getting closer to your knickers… licking just under your belly button… then down some more-

**_HazelEyes23: _**Ah no! lol!

**_DarkLust347: _**What's wrong?

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol What do you think?

**_DarkLust347: _**Have you… just?

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol! Yes

**_DarkLust347: _**Ah wicked lol.

**_HazelEyes23: _**I know this is going to sound very typical. But I'm tired, I want to get some sleep now lol

**_DarkLust347: _**lol So much like a guy lol joke. Okay darling, glad you had fun.

**_HazelEyes23: _**lol Night Lust x0x0x

**_DarkLust347: _**Night. -xox-

Disconnect


	8. Ron Wants More

Hermione quickly ran to the bathroom outside her room and turned the taps on in her bathroom, had washed her hands with a naughty grin upon her oh so innocent face.

'_God, if Ron or Harry knew about what I just did, they would be totally shocked! Ron would be extremely annoyed too… better keep it a secret' – Hermione._

Hermione dried her hands on the red towel, she walked her way to the common room to fetch a book from the bookcase, she walked over and her eyes scanned the different covered books.

Draco then came out of his room, "Still up mudblood?" he asked, she looked at him, her cheeks were quite flushed, he looked at her confusedly and arched his eyebrows, "What's up with you?" he asked scanning her body.

"None of your business" she replied and looked back at the bookcase, Draco rolled his eyes and walked past her, his eyes scanned her plaid pyjama bottoms, scanning the round shaped bottom within them, he shook it off and sat at the table in the corner.

Hermione reached for a book and then turned to go back into her room, Draco was still sat there, looking at the wall, Hermione arched her eyebrows, "You really are weird Malfoy" she declared.

He turned his head to her and glared, "Just go away you ugly mudblood" he then turned away, she glared into his back, she imagined him bursting into flames at that moment, "One boys opinion means nothing to me!" she argued then slamming her corridor's door shut.

The next day, after their first two lessons, Hermione sat in the library with Ron, her black bag contained the laptop she carried with her always now.

Ron's pale hand rested over her small soft hand, she looked at him from the corner of her eye and then back at the book, "Hermione" he said softly.

She looked up from her book and stared at him, "What?" she asked, "I've been thinking" he said nervously, she stared at him with a clueless expression on her face; she didn't know what to expect from him.

"It's been six months now… and… all we've done it kiss" he said lowly, quite awkwardly, she stared at him a little uneasy, "What are you suggesting Ronald?" she asked, "Well, we've known each other for a very long time… we're dating… and we're both at the legal age" he gulped.

She looked away from him with her mouth open slightly; she pulled her hand away and turned her head to look at him, "Are you suggesting we sleep together?" she asked, he nodded nervously, "Yes… I'm more then ready with you now Hermione"

"Well, I'm not!" she argued, she stood up from her chair and gathered her things, Ron watched in worry, "Hermione" he said grabbing her forearm as she tried walking away.

"Ron, I think we should split up" she informed, "What? Why?" he asked worriedly, he stood up to be in front of her, "It's just not working out… we're better as friends, nothing more" she told him.

"We don't have to have sex now though, I'm sorry I brought it up!" he sighed, "No Ron, I'm glad you did, I can't continue dating you if I am not happy… I just want to be friends" she said with sympathy in her pale face.

Ron threw himself back into the chair, his hands pressed on his forehead as he stared at the table, Hermione sighed and turned to walk away, "You're just afraid, aren't you?" she heard his voice say.

"Sorry?" she asked as she turned back to him, "I know girls Hermione, girls who would be more then willing to sleep with me… I know one girl in particular… but I want you, why is it so hard for you?" he asked angrily.

She arched her eyebrows and slammed her books on the table, "Because I want to be just friends with you! I will not have sex with you Ronald, just because you 'require' it! Not only have you lost a girlfriend, but now you've lost a friend, for lack of understanding and patience!" she then stormed off, leaving the books.

Hermione stormed through the halls angrily, she couldn't believe what just happened with Ron.

'_If other girls are so bloody willing, why doesn't he just go sleep with one of them? Hasn't stopped him before! I'm glad I never slept with Ronald, he's been around lately, it's filth!' – Hermione._

She stormed into the great hall and sat down, alone at the Gryffindor table, away from the other students. Thirty minutes flew by, Hermione had tried to study, but she couldn't, she felt as if she over reacted with Ron.

She gathered her books, and walked out of the great hall and down a few halls, she turned a corner to see Harry walking her way, "Hello Harry" she said with a soft smile.

"Mione" he nodded, "Have you seen Ron? I need to talk to him" she said softly, "I heard about the break up, sad you guys broke up, unfortunately" he sighed, she nodded, "But have you seen Ron?"

Harry just stared at her; he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, "Harry?" Hermione asked, "Hermione… I can't say" he said awkwardly, she looked at him curiously, "You know, don't you? Tell me!" she demanded.

"He came to the Gryffindor's common room… I was about to go get something to eat with him, but when we came out the common room, he saw Luna… and now they're… um" he struggled, Hermione watched him like a hawk.

"They're what?" she asked quite annoyed, "Well… in other words Mione… they're 'together'" he sighed, "Together? Already? Well that proves Ron didn't like me that much, he already has himself a girlfriend!" she moaned.

Harry looked away, "Um…"

She looked at him with arched eyebrows, "Harry" she said, he looked at her and exhaled, "There not a couple Mione… they're just together… right now… using each other to be precise" he said awkwardly, fidgeting.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "And to think, I was about to apologise… well he can forget it! He can screw every girl here for all I care Harry!" she said quite upset, and then jogging off to her dorm.


	9. Draco's Comfort

Tears produced in her hazel eyes, she wasn't still 'in love' with Ron, she just felt hurt that, that is how much she meant to him, she felt as if he hadn't even cared they weren't friend anymore, never mind a couple.

She threw her bag to the floor and let herself fall onto the couch; she let the tears fall, slowly from her eyes, leaving wet trails down her pale cheeks.

She exhaled heavily and snivelled, she then heard music come out of nowhere, a door opened and Draco appeared, he spotted her crying on the couch and then turned around to leave her to it. "That's so like you Malfoy" she whimpered.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to see her again, "Sorry? Did you just say something?" he asked her with his cocky voice, she looked away from him and wiped her eyes, "Forget it".

He giggled silently and turned to walk away, he heard her whine so he turned to see her again, her hands covered her face as she cried, he swallowed hard and tried to ignore it, but he couldn't.

He took a few steps closer to her and stared awkwardly, "Go into your room and do that" he said.

'_You idiot Draco' – Draco._

"If you're not going to be nice then I suggest you just leave me alone" she said as she took her hands away, revealing the wet hazel eyes, "Well… at least tell me why you are crying… mudblood" he quickly said, he had to throw the mudblood in, otherwise he would have sounded nice and caring.

She tutted and looked at the wall, her lips touching as they trembled, "That's what I get for trying to help? Silence? Fine" he said then turning away to walk off.

"I left Ron" she blurted out, Draco stopped and turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised, "I beg your pardon?" he asked, she hung her head as she repeated, "I left Ron".

"Well it's about time you left that Weasel" Draco commented, she shook her head slowly, "He kept going on about… wait, why am I even telling you?" she asked as she looked up at him, "Because" he said, getting comfortable into the couch in front.

"I'm all you have, right now" he told her, "Who can you tell? Potter? Oh please, he'd run after Weasel blurting everything, his little lover" he snickered.

"Apparently Luna is his lover right now… just for the time being… preferably ten minutes" she joked, Draco arched his eyebrows, "Luna Lovegood? With Weasel? What's going off in this bloody school?".

Hermione lightly smiled as she fiddled with her fingers, "I wouldn't waste petty tears over him, for a mudblood, an ugly one too, you can do better" Draco reassured her, "Oh thanks" she said sarcastically.

"You don't even know why I left him" she told him, "Well… tell me then" he suggested, she looked at him and shook her head, "No… you'll just make fun of me" she told him, he rolled his eyes, "Well how about for once, I not do that?" he asked.

She smiled very faintly and then nodded, "Well… Ron suggested that we… sleep together-" "Ew! My god! Did you?" Draco asked in a shout of shock.

Hermione giggled lightly and shook her head, "No, not at all. I told Ron I didn't want to, and he went off on one, saying girls would be more then willing too" she said as she shook her head.

Draco tried not to grin, she looked at him suspiciously, "What's wrong with your face now?" she asked, he let his lips form the grin, "What girl wants Weasel? Honestly?"

"Obviously Luna" she rolled her eyes, "One girl, a stupid girl… so what" Draco commented, "He's been with more Malfoy… quite a few" she told him, Draco looked surprised, "Just how many is quite a few?" he asked, "Perhaps… five" she replied.

"Five? Where these girls first years? They sound pretty desperate!" Draco said in shock, Hermione smiled, "He never told me until Harry made him, when I first dated Ron of course" she informed him.

"What did you see in that Weasel-bee anyways?" he asked, Hermione shrugged, "We've been friends since our first year, I thought I was attracted to him… and when he asked me out, I said yes"

Draco chuckled, "Good job you're innocence has been taken, imagine having Weasel take it?" Draco asked with a shudder, yet laughing, Hermione remained quiet.

Draco noticed her silence, he then jumped to the question, "Weasel took it?" his eyes wide, Hermione's eyes widened too and her head shook frantically, "No! God no!" she then smiled.

"What then?" he asked, "I still have my… innocence" she said bashfully, Draco nodded, "Not surprised actually"

"I'm surprised with something" she said looking at him, he stared back, "What's that?" he asked, "You're being nice" she smiled, "Well… I agreed not to make fun of the mudblood" he grinned; she lightly smiled and then stood up.

"So, we're done?" he asked, and she nodded, "Good, that was so bloody boring! I don't really care about you're pathetic relationship with that Weasel, so I am going to go into my room, so I don't have to look at your ugly, mudblood, face!" he glared then walking back to his room.

Hermione stood there shocked, she had liked him being nice to her, but it was an act? A sympathy act? She exhaled heavily and just ignored it, it was Draco, and she shouldn't be surprised.


	10. Ron or Draco?

That night

**_DarkLust347: _**Hi hazel.

_**HazelEyes23:**_Hi.

**_DarkLust347: _**I've been thinking about you a lot today lol.

_**HazelEyes23:**_Oh have you? Lol.

**_DarkLust347: _**Yes. Throughout my classes and when with friends.

_**HazelEyes23:**_ Sweet lol.

**_DarkLust347: _**Did you think about me?

_**HazelEyes23:**_ Yes, I guess I did lol.

**_DarkLust347: _**Good, I was hoping that was your answer.

For four months, they kept the general conversations going, their names still unknown to each other, Hermione was enjoying herself so much talking to Lust, she forgot to mention her and Ron's break-up.

Hermione avoided Ron, so it was limited time with Harry, and Draco still bullied her.

Her and Lust became closer, they desperately wanted to meet up, she confessed growing feelings for this 'stranger', and so did he. Sometimes, she thought it was Ron she was talking to, because they sounded familiar in very odd ways. Not too familiar though. Just school wise.

One afternoon, Hermione was sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, both working on a Potion's essay.

"What's he doing?" a boys voice asked which Hermione heard, Hermione didn't bother looking but kept her eyes peeled upon the paper, "He's mailing this girl he's been talking to for the past months, aren't you?" another boys voice said.

Hermione was just about to look up until Harry nudged her, "What did you get for this question?" he asked, she looked at the question and then replied correctly.

"Why are you wasting time mailing a girl, muggle-born! You could get any pure blood girl here" she heard one of the boys say, she looked at the book but kept listening to them, trying to recognise the voices.

"I know… do you even know what she looks like?" another boy asked, "Who?" she then heard a girls voice asked, "This hazeleyes23 girl" one boy replied, Hermione's mouth dropped as she recognised that username, it was hers!

Hermione looked around the great hall, in search of this group and the boy who had been talking to her all summer. When she looked up, she couldn't believe what she saw, Ron sat up the table with a laptop; typing away, with Neville, Ginny and Finnegan. She looked away at the Slytherin table.

"It can't be!" she said, Harry looked at her confusedly, "What? The wrong answer?" he asked, she looked and him and shook her head, "It doesn't matter Harry".

She looked up the Slytherin table where she saw two boys and a girl, crowding around another boy, she saw the laptop and her eyes widened, she leaned to her right a little to see… Draco Malfoy grinning as he typed away.

She just stared in worry, could Draco be the one she liked? Or was it Ron? She was so confused, she hurriedly gathered her things and stood up, Harry looked at her quite confused, "Where are you doing?" he asked, "I forgot something" she then jogged out quickly.


	11. I Know Who You Are

That night, Hermione didn't leave her room, she sat at her desk staring at the screen, waiting for Lust to come on, and when he did, her heart quickened it's pace, she felt it pumping rapidly in her throat, and butterflies swarmed her stomach.

She remembered him saying he had a girlfriend, Angelina… as far as Hermione knew, Ron could have used that name instead of hers… or Draco made a girl up… ah the confusion.

**_DarkLust347: _**Hi!

_Silence_

Hermione wasn't sure if she should reply to him, after what had happened, the personal talks, the laughs and sharing interests and then that night where she touched herself for him, she just wanted to die if it was either Draco or Ron.

**_DarkLust347: _**Are you there?

_**HazelEyes23:**_Yes hello, sorry about that.

**_DarkLust347: _**What were you doing?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Thinking.

**_DarkLust347: _**I hate that lol. So, thought of me today? Lol.

_**HazelEyes23: **_You could say that.

**_DarkLust347: _**Good, because I've thought of you non-stop!

_**HazelEyes23: **_…Ron?

**_DarkLust347: _**Sorry?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Is your name Ron?

**_DarkLust347: _**Weasely?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Oh my god, it is you! This is so embarrassing and … argh! Block me now!

**_DarkLust347: _**So… you attend Hogwarts then? And no I am that Weasel-bee

_**HazelEyes23: **_… You're Malfoy then?

**_DarkLust347: _**Who are you?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Oh my god, it's best I not tell you! Really!

**_DarkLust347: _**Please, I want to know! You know who I am, now tell me who you are! Anyway, how did you find out?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Today in the great hall… I was sat with a friend when I heard a boy mention my username… and then I saw you…

**_DarkLust347: _**Disappointed?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Yes!

**_DarkLust347: _**What?Why?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Because you're Draco Malfoy!

**_DarkLust347: _**Who are you?

_**HazelEyes23: **_No, please spare me the humiliation for once in your life!

**_DarkLust347: _**You say that as if we didn't get along.

_**HazelEyes23: **_We don't!

**_DarkLust347: _**So, for these past months, we haven't got along? Strange, I thought we were quite close.

_**HazelEyes23: **_That's because we didn't know who each other was!

**_DarkLust347: _**Look; I think your exaggerating a little here. Tell me who you are, it's can't be that bad. And besides, I already like you; I doubt I will be disappointed now.

_**HazelEyes23: **_Yeah right. I'm disappointed… the sweet, funny, nice guy I've been talking to throughout the summer and school, has been you all this time…

**_DarkLust347: _**And your point is?

_**HazelEyes23: **_How could you ever be sweet? I didn't know it was in your blood!

**_DarkLust347: _**Clearly you've judged me wrong.

_**HazelEyes23: **_No, it's the just the way I see you treat people…

**_DarkLust347: _**Look, tell me what room you're in…

_**HazelEyes23: **_Why?

**_DarkLust347: _**Because, if you don't tell me your name, I will just come find you.

_**HazelEyes23: **_No you will not. Now let's just end this 'friendship' and call it a night.

**_DarkLust347: _**I can't do that.

_**HazelEyes23: **_Why not?

**_DarkLust347: _**Because I have grown too fond of you.

_**HazelEyes23:**_ Trust me, you won't be fond when you find out who I am.

**_DarkLust347: _**Just tell me!

Hermione hesitated, she knew she had to tell him, but she couldn't bare the humiliation, though she was use to it, this was ten times worse, if it got around school, that the 'mudblood' and the cruellest boy in school had been friends, it would destroy her last year.

**_DarkLust347: _**You there?

_**HazelEyes23: **_I'll tell you… but you must promise, it won't get around school!

**_DarkLust347: _**Fair enough. Now who are you?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Um… I'm right next-door.

**_DarkLust347: _**Next door?

_**HazelEyes23: **_Do you need another hint, ferret? I'm the mudblood you hate so much! Now bye, I've embarrassed myself enough!

_Disconnect_


	12. We Need To Talk

'_Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened… I can't believe this guy has been Malfoy all along! Oh my god, I touched myself for him, he won't forget that, he'll taunt me about it all year now! Oh Hermione you fool!' – Hermione._

Hermione looked away from the laptop in much disappointment and humiliation. Draco now knew, that this 'perfect' girl he had been talking to was in fact his enemy, the mudblood, Hermione Granger.

Days after that were long and hard, Hermione tried her up most to avoid him, as so did he himself, he couldn't bare the fact Hermione was this girl he liked so much.

Once during potions class, Hermione was sat on the right side of the classroom, three rows from the front, she gradually turned her head to see over her shoulder, Draco, sat at the far back on the left side of the room.

He caught her glance and she quickly to look away, her frown grew more and more each day, she missed Lust… she wished to herself that she had never found out now, because it ruined things… big time.

Hermione would sit at her desk, looking at the laptop, watching his name appear as he signed in, only for a mere few seconds, and even when he stayed on for quite a while, she always clicked his name and watched the empty box stay empty.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, being Lust… it was a little mind-boggling for her to believe, but if that was really how Draco was, then she liked it a lot, he did seem nice to her when she broke up with Ron, apart from the ending where he turned mean.

Even during their feasts in the great hall, their glances for each other were always caught by them both, though never connected for more then two seconds.

Just a month later, Hermione was walking down the halls to go to her next class, she heard hurried footsteps behind her, and before she could turn around, a hand grabbed her and pulled her around a corner.

She looked up to see Draco standing in front of her, "Malfoy what do you wa-" she was interrupted, "We need to talk" he said emotionless, she felt confused but also happy to look up at him without having the fear of being made fun of.

"What? Now?" she asked him nervously, "No, not now" he said impassively, "Meet me at the dorm tonight, 8:30 Granger" he said with his pale, straight face, she nodded as she swallowed, he gave her one last stare before walking off.

She watched him walk away, his long black cloak floating at the bottom as the breeze caught it underneath. She sighed and tried not to smile to herself. She learnt now, she had developed a crush on Draco, even if he had been nasty to her in the past.

Hermione sat on the couch that night as 8:30 stuck on the clock, she sat nervously, playing with her skirt and kicking her legs, butterflies filled her stomach and flew madly, making her sick to the tummy.

By 8:45, Draco still didn't show up, she sighed and shook her head, "Trying to trick me most probably" she said to herself as she stood up, she made her way to her room, her hand touched the hall door, and then the portrait door opened.

Draco entered in his Quidditch uniform and his broom in his hand, she turned to see him and froze on the spot, "Good… you're here" he said impassively, "I was just about to leave actually" she informed him, "And why is that might I ask?" he asked her.

"Because I thought you wasn't going to show up, that it was just another game of yours" she explained, he sighed quite unbothered, he stood his broom in the corner of the common room and took off the green cloak and laid it across the couch.

He sat down and relaxed, his legs open, his right arm outstretched up on the couch, and his left hand resting on his upper leg, "Well, are you going to join me or not?" he asked her, she looked away from him as she slowly walked over to the empty couch in front of him.

"This thing needs to be sorted Granger" he informed her, she nodded as she looked away shyly, "Don't bother pretending to be shy either, I know you're not now" he said slightly grinning, Hermione ignored his comment and remained staring at the wooden floor.

"What is it exactly Malfoy that were meant to be talking about?" she asked impatiently, she couldn't help but try to be mean to him, she didn't want him knowing her new true feelings, it would be even more humiliating for her.

"Us" he replied impassively, Hermione stared at him with a confused face but with arched eyebrows, "Us? What us?" she asked him, he sighed slowly as he remained staring at her, "Well I think we need to discuss that"

"Well if you think there is an us then yes" she chuckled mockingly, he glared at her and then looked away at the fire place, he stared in silence for what seemed five minutes, he then turned his head back to her.

"As shameful as this is Granger, I do think there could possibly be an us" he kept eye contact, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "Sorry?" she asked, thinking she had heard wrong.

"I know it's a surprise, it's an even bigger surprise for me, believe me" he told her, "I've been avoiding you for the past month and-". "No I've been avoiding you!" Hermione interrupted, he stared at her quite annoyed, "Does it matter? Honestly?" he asked.

She quietened herself and stared at the floor again, "So we've avoided each other, but you know what I hate about that? Yes there is actually something I hate" he chuckled to himself, she looked at him impassively, "I miss those emails and talks we once had" he said.

Hermione desperately wanted to smile, but she couldn't let Draco's ego get the best of him, "So why didn't we have them?" she asked him softly, he sniggered before replying, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "Gryffindor… Slytherin… mudblood… and both sworn enemies" he replied.

"You've hated me and I hated you especially… and now all because of one silly meeting on the computer we've both completely changed our feelings? It's pathetic!" he said looking disgusted, Hermione looked at the coffee table wanting to grin.

"You're feelings changed?" she asked, he arched his eyebrows, "I knew it would boost your opinion of yourself Granger" he added. She rolled her eyes, "So how do we go about this?" he asked her, "About what?" she asks in puzzlement.

"Us of course!" he moaned, she could tell he was a little stressed tonight, "How should I know? You can't just expect me to be all over you just because you've been nice to me all summer and through school, it doesn't work like that!" she moaned back.

"I've shown my worst enemy my true colours and this is what I get from you? There's no pleasing you is there mudblood? What girl in this castle does not want Draco Malfoy? Tell me!" he ordered, she sat glaring at him, and just out of spite, and out of feelings, she replied, "Me".

He stared at her waiting to say "Just kidding!" but she never said anything like that, her stare did not disconnect with his, for once Hermione had a cold stare on her face, Draco glared at her and told her, "You'll only regret that Granger, I admitted to wanting you but you can't admit a single thing to me… why don't we try over the computer?" he said sarcastically.

She looked away from him, lost in thought, and then she quickly looked back as he began to walk off in the direction of his room, "How could you ever want me Malfoy? All you do is call me names and insult me, day after day!" she snapped.

He stopped and turned around to her, he then walked over quickly with his glare on his face, he leaned down and rested his hands on the couch's arm, he leaned closer to her and then said, "Granger, do you remember me saying 'He probably fancies you'?" he asked her.

She swallowed hard and nodded.

'_Did he fancy me? Is that why he said it?' – Hermione._

"So… you fancied me?" she asked quietly, he arched his eyebrows, "No, I hated you! I still do, a little. But my point is, I never once really thought you were ugly! How could you be? You're far too perfect to be that Granger!" he hissed.

With that, he marched off to his room, slamming the hall door, and the bedroom door slammed after. Hermione growled to herself with stress and her fists hit the cushion beside her.


	13. A Talk With Ron

A few days later, Hermione had spent most her spare time sitting in her room, thinking, and re-reading Draco's emails.

One night, after a whole day of thinking about what Draco said, and convincing herself it was a good idea, she plucked up the courage to tell Draco, she agreed and wanted to be with him…

She looked at her clothes and cringed, she didn't want to go apologise and perhaps get with Draco dressed in pyjama bottoms and a red hooded jumper.

She quickly changed in some navy blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She opened her bedroom door and began to walk down the small hall, slowly. Each step she took, her heartbeat quickened, her hand touched the round golden doorknob, she twisted it and the door opened.

As she stepped out into the common room, she saw the portrait door close as two figures stepped inside, it was Draco, with a girl, her hair jet black, her eyes sparkling blue and her pale skin looking quite soft.

She wore a green vest and black combats, her hand in Draco's, her cheeks pulling at her lips to smile, and her voice giggling as she stayed close behind him.

Hermione watched as she froze, Draco saw her as he walked by, leading the girl to his room, he opened the hall door, he tugged at her hand, signalling for her to go on through, "That door there" he nodded, she smiled and then vanished into the hall.

He turned to look at Hermione, her face trying to be strong for herself, she didn't want Draco to see her upset and angry. "Are you going out?" he asked her, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it, "Good, it'll be safe to come back in a few hours… mudblood" he glared.

Hermione looked away quickly and stormed over to the portrait door and burst through it, her feet stomping through the halls, her lips pressed together in anger, her eyebrows arched and the anger in her eyes.

She burst through the library doors, Madame Pince gave her a very annoyed stare, but Hermione just didn't care any less, Hermione randomly grabbed a book as she passed the bookcases. She stormed over to a chair and table in the corner and angrily opened the book.

'_The stupid, bloody ferret! Why bother telling a girl he wants to be with her, and then having sex with a complete stranger! She must have been in her fifth year for goodness sake! How low could he possibly get? How dare he try to even smitten me the other day! Does he expect the same as Ron? Who cares, they all make me bloody sick!' – Hermione._

Hermione tried reading but she couldn't, she was far to angry, and upset, she knew at this very minute, Draco was getting what he wanted, from a random girl he must have met in the corridors!

A familiar face then spotted her, it was Ron. "Hermione" he nodded, she stared at him and looked disgusted, "Don't speak to me, you foul pig!" she moaned then closing the book harshly.

Ron was surprised; he had never seen Hermione so angry before, "Hermione are you okay?" he asked, she rolled her eyes to herself, "Why would you care Ronald?" she asked nastily, he sat down in front of her and sighed.

"Of course I care Mione" he lightly smiled, she arched her eyebrows, "Whatever!" she snapped, "What's your problem?" he asked her, "You, Malfoy… everyone!" she yelled.

Madame Pince then appeared, "Ssshh!" she bickered with her finger over her lips, and then stormed off picking the books up students left around.

"What have I done?" Ron asked quietly, "Hasn't Harry told you?" Hermione asked with a witty look on her face, "Told me what?" he asked, she grinned to herself and explained.

"I broke up with you, but I was about to come an apologise and suggest we remain friends, but I find out, that you, the heartless pig, had gone off with Luna Lovegood for a memorable moment I refused to give you!" she said angrily, yet with the witty look.

Ron stared at her surprised, Harry had forgot to mention that Hermione knew, he swallowed hard and looked away from Hermione, she smiled sarcastically, "You're all the same, every male is the same!" she stereotyped.

"Hang on wait a minute, I'm just one guy!" he argued back, "You can't judge everyone because I made a mistake" he told her, "A mistake? Oh well Ronald, it makes it all better doesn't it? And what would you know? How do you know you're the only one I'm talking about?" she growled.

"Who then? Who else are you bloody talking about?" he asked, she silenced herself and crossed her arms, "It's none of your business" she told him as she calmed down, "You mentioned Malfoy, what has he done to you this time?" Ron asked.

"That's none of your business Ron!" she almost shouted, she grabbed the book and threw it past his head, Ron's eyes widened, "You're bloody mental Mione!" he gulped, she hung her head and tried not to cry.

"Mione" he said as his hand went to touch hers, she pulled away and jogged out of the library as the tears began to release themselves.

She returned to the dorm after two hours, she didn't bother seeing Draco or if the girl had left, she left straight for her room and sobbed into the red pillows.

Luckily for her, the next day was a Saturday, she changed into her pyjamas and laid in her bed, the lights were off, and the tears began to fall again.

She woke at 9:33am Saturday morning, the room was still quite dark, her long dark red drapes blocked out the sunlight, which pleased her very much, she was no way in the mood for blue skies and sunshine, she wanted to stay in her dark room, crying.

'_Hermione get a grip of yourself!' – Hermione._

She knew crying over Draco was pathetic, but she had really fallen for him, and she was about to go confess her secret feelings.


	14. Tears For Draco

Hermione's Saturday was quite long, yet very dull and distressing, she remained in her plaid pyjamas and cried into tissues as she read the emails from Draco, and she laughed at herself for crying over him, a Malfoy.

But she had grown so fond of him over the past months, and now that she refused him because she was scared and confused, he went to find himself another girl for the casual sex he admitted to having with random girls.

At 4:35pm that day, she sat on the bed fiddling with her nightdress, her cheeks blotchy from crying, which she had now stopped, her nose was blocked and no oxygen would get through or escape.

A knock then went heard on her door, she looked at it, all red eyed. She refused to say anything or open the door, a knock was heard again, "Hermione" she heard Draco's voice say through the door.

Her eyes widened as she climbed off her bed and rubbed her eyes and throwing the damp tissues into the small bin in the corner.

The door then suddenly opened and Hermione covered her face with her nightdress, "Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked her, he stood there staring at her, his hand resting on the door knob, as he wore dark navy jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Nothing… please go" she begged still covering her face, he walked over quietly and pulled the nightdress down, he saw the tear lines down her face, and her eyes still red.

"Have you been crying?" he asked her, already knowing the truth though, she shook her head, "No" she lied, he smirked as he said, "Yes you have, it's blatantly obvious Granger".

She looked away from him and stared at the floor, "Why have you been crying?" he asked, "Why do you care?" she asked a little angrily, remembering the girl he had yesterday, and now he was pretending to care for Hermione.

"I care… I don't know why but I care, now tell me, please" he asked, "No, just go find yourself another random girl to have pitiless sex with!" she snapped pushing past him and sitting on her bed, he rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"If this is about yesterday I can explain" he told her, "What's to explain Draco? I'm glad it happened because I was about to go and make a complete fool of myself!" she shouted.

He looked at her confusedly, "How?" he asked. "When you saw me yesterday, I was coming to tell you that I did like you, and I did want to be with you, yes Draco, I wanted to be with you, did that boost your ego even more? Hermione Granger wanted Draco Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Really?" he asked her quite staggered, she rolled her eyes, "Yes! I'm crying because I blew my chance with you, are you happy Draco? These tears were for you, and myself of course! And when I tried to tell you how I felt, you brought her in here and did that!" she cringed.

He smiled at her comment; she arched her eyebrows, "Does my misery make you smile?" she asked him, he shook his head at her, "I didn't sleep with that girl, if that's what you meant" he then told her.

Hermione stared at him in wonder, was he being truthful with her? "Yes you did" she said quietly, he shook his head slowly, "No Hermione, I couldn't bring myself to actually do it" he sighed.

Hermione wanted to smile but remained looking serious, "Why?" she asked him. He looked away from her as he stared down at the floor, "Well, it didn't feel right… once you left, she sat on my bed all giddy and up for it and… I just looked at her and, I couldn't go through with it" he answered.

"But why? You always have careless sex" she pointed out, "Did you want me to do it or something Hermione?" he asked quite annoyed with her questioning, he stared at her waiting for her reply, "Obviously not Draco! I thought you had and that is why I've been crying!" she replied in a yell.

"I didn't have sex with her so just end this now!" he demanded, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? Why are being so sensitive with this subject?" she asked, he rolled his eyes and looked away from her, "Why don't you for once just tell me what's going through that head of yours?" she asked quite annoyed.

"Oh fine Granger, you win this one!" he shouted, he turned his head to her as he began to explain.

"When you rejected me I was quite pissed off, clearly. You kept denying yourself to my face, even when I decided to block out the past and focus on right now, that exact minute, but you couldn't even do that could you? You had to be stubborn!"

He continued.


	15. Together At Last

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! Also someone asked if this was like a Cinderella story, nope it's not, before that movie came out I had already written a few chapters lol. Anywho thanks again :)**

"I wanted to talk about our 'feelings' there and then, but you rejected me, so I had to go find myself a prize as you might call it, something to boost back my ego. So I found her, the little Ravenclaw girl called Nancy. She might have been in her fifth year but it suited well with me"

"We talked Nancy and me, I invited her back here, she knew what it was I was implying, so we came back, and then you appeared outside your door… you stopped me Hermione!" he almost shouted in frustration.

"Me? How? You asked me if I was leaving, which I wasn't but you assumed I was, and I didn't want to stay and listen to you with your 'prize'" she said angrily.

"I saw you, I remembered our conversation! And others we've had over these months" he shouted but then quietened down as he sighed, she looked at the red blanket on her bed as she continued to listen, "Hermione, something isn't right about me anymore" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, "Hermione" he lightly chuckled, he turned away as he began to touch a few of her things, looking at photos, clothes that were scattered on cabinets, etc.

"If I had not met you the way I have, I would have just slept with Nancy for the fun of it, I wouldn't have cared for your feelings or any other's, I would have just done it and left her… but… I didn't do it because of you… I strongly care for you now… and it's just crazy" he then turned to her.

"Why is it crazy?" she asked, he turned to her in disbelief, "You don't think it's crazy? Sworn enemies suddenly just fall for each other due to a computer and a keyboard?" he sniggered, she looked away knowing he was right.

"I hate myself for having such feelings for you, I've spent my whole time at Hogwarts despising you, and now it's changed! Hermione, I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me wild!" he said quite annoyed with himself.

"I found my courage to come and tell you, I felt no shame in doing so, but you shot me down badly Hermione, I thought I did a great thing then, if others had found out what I had done, do you think I'd last here? I don't think I would!" he explained.

He stared deep into her big hazel eyes, he found himself weakening, "I can't even look at you without bloody butterflies swarming my stomach" he said angrily yet some what softly, she looked down at her hands as they fiddled with a pillow.

He approached her bed slowly, she stared in worry, he placed himself on the bottom on her bed, and he stared at her, admiring her natural beauty.

"Draco" she hesitated, "Tell me now Hermione… tell me if you feel the same as I do… but if you tell me you don't, I shall leave you, for good" he told her.

She avoided eye contact, for his icy blue eyes now somehow enticed her whenever their eyes met, she felt the warmth of his hand be placed over hers, she stared at him and thought.

"It's not so simple Draco" she told him, "If I do feel the same as you, do you really think we could actually be together?" she asked him, he nodded, she arched her eyebrows in disagreement, "No Draco, we couldn't be!"

"Yes we could!" he testified, "We just keep it secret" he said, "I suppose we'd act like a couple when in this dorm… but outside, we'd just be cruel to each other, like always?" she asked him, and he nodded to her comment, "Sorry Draco, I don't want a relationship like that" she informed him.

She tried to slide off her bed to go leave him, but he grabbed her arm, "Take your hands off me Draco!" she demanded, he shook his head, "No".

She tugged her arm away and tried to jog away, Draco got onto his knees, still on her bed, he managed to grab her arm again and pull her back onto the bed, she fell backwards and landed on the bed on her back.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, he leaned over her, his hands pinning her arms and body down, "I want an answer Granger!" he told her, "No Draco, I don't want to be with you!" she screamed at him, "Liar!" he shouted.

"You've been crying over me Hermione, you've been crying because you thought you had lost your chance with me, you thought I slept with the Ravenclaw!" he shouted yet a little more quiet then the first.

She remained quiet, she just stared up at his face looking down at her, "I had no shame in explaining how I felt, and that is a great step for a Malfoy, admitting to a mudblood how he feels… why can't you have no shame and just tell me?" he asked her.

She still remained quiet, she couldn't help but feel shame, she felt shame for having feelings for Draco, the boy who's teased and taunted her for years, the boy who made her cry.

"All I ask of is an answer Hermione" he said softly, "If I say yes, this will just continue!" she said a little teary, "Hermione, you cried because you thought your chance with me was lost… this is another chance to regain what you missed the first time… don't throw this one away" he warned her.

He was right, she knew he was right, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, to his face. "No" she lied, "I don't believe you" he said a little annoyed, "Well it's the truth!" she spat, "Since when did the ever so good Hermione lie?" he chuckled mockingly.

"Oh just get off me you… you…" she shouted but then lost for words, "What? Ferret? Gorgeous ferret?" he grinned mockingly, "How can I ever be with you when all you do is taunt me? It's more likely to be a joke!" she shouted at him, he forced himself down upon her where his lips crashed against hers.

Her eyes shot open wide as she panicked in shock, he pulled himself off her and stared down at her, she looked more then surprised to him.

"How can you not want me after that? And would I do that for the sake of a petty joke?" he asked her impassively, she remained silent as she thought to herself, he'd just kissed her and she discreetly enjoyed it.

"Tell me Hermione… no more games" he said softly, he remained silent waiting for her reply, she stared up at his pale face, his gleaming blue eyes and his soft lips not forming a smile.

"How do I know this isn't just a crush? That it's not just something from a fairytale?" she asked softly still looking at him, "I doubt it's just a crush, and if it is a fairytale, then I hope it's never-ending" Draco said looking down into her eyes.

Hermione smiled faintly, "It's so strange" she whispered, Draco nodded with a smile in agreement, "Last year I hated you… and now I shamelessly adore you" he smiled, Hermione's cheeks blushed bashfully, "Did I just embarrass you, Granger?" he smirked.

She smiled and shook her head, "So tell me… how do you feel?" he asked, she shrugged, "It's hard to say, there aren't any words" she said looking at his black t-shirt.

"Try, in words or actions just let me know Hermione" he said quite restless, she looked at him and shrugged, "Draco… it's you… it's a little hard for me to blurt the feelings I feel" she informed him, he rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Put that aside, and tell me, I beg you Hermione!" he pleaded, she knew he was right, she didn't want to go and throw another chance away, she liked Draco, she admitted to herself but to admit it to his face, was a task she found easier said than done.

There was a sign of impatience and disappointment in Draco's face; she just couldn't bring herself to say it, Draco sighed and then attempted to crawl off her and leave, but Hermione's hands reached for his shoulders, which stopped him.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked her without moving, she shook her head, "No". He rolled his eyes and attempted to leave again, she pulled hard down on his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to show you".

Draco's eyebrows raised and a smirk was born on his face, she smiled softly and lightly kissed his pale cheek ever so tenderly, "I didn't quite get that Granger" he grinned, she kissed his cheek again with a grin, "No still not getting it" he chuckled.

"Try this" she smiled widely then kissing his lips quickly, "…Yes?" he asked, she nodded, he crawled off her and sat down, and she sat up to face him.

"Well now that you're my girlfriend, I have a few needs and chores for you" he said with the biggest grin, Hermione's eyebrows arched, "I beg your pardon?" she asked him, "I won't repeat myself…" he said grinning, "This is how our 'relationship' is going to start? Definitely not! You know, this is a mistake Malfoy!" she said looking away from him.

Draco began laughing and slowly fell on his side, he stared up at her as he took her hand, "I'm only kidding Hermione" he smiled, she looked down at him and gently hit his arm, "Ouch!" he sulked, "Oh you wimp Malfoy!" she grinned.


	16. No Intimacy

The next morning, Hermione walked out of her room rubbing her eyes, when she looked at the couch, she saw her now, new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch in some black baggy pyjama bottoms.

She felt so awkward being his girlfriend now, but she liked it all the same. Draco stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, "Morning" he said then kissing her cheek, she smiled, "Morning".

He began to walk off back to the couch, but, something ran through her mind and she just had to ask him, "Draco" she said softly, he turned to look at her, "Do you not care with me being a muggle-born anymore?" she asked.

"Pureblood, half blood, mudblood… it's only blood" he shrugged, "Do you feel strange?" she asked with a small smile, he nodded at her question, "It'll be strange for the first week or so, but I'm sure we'll get through it" he said with much confidence.

He sat down and patted the space beside him, Hermione smiled and then sat beside him, closely. "We can't tell anybody, can we?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder, "Definitely not, we'll never hear the end of it" he explained.

"It could just be a mistake you know, Draco" she sighed, he looked at her with an unpleased expression, "It's not a mistake Granger… you're mine now" he informed her.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled to herself, as she remained resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her… but they were then disturbed by a knock on the main door.

"Hermione" she heard Ron's voice shout, Draco then pushed Hermione away, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees on the rug, "Draco!" Hermione moaned, "I'm getting into character!" he informed her.

Hermione stood up and rubbed one of her kneecaps, she walked over to the door and sighed as she opened the door to Ron, he walked inside and spotted Draco sitting on the couch, his legs apart, his arm outstretched on the couch's back.

Ron glared and then turned to Hermione, "I need to talk to you Hermione, it's important!" he told her trying to take her hands, she pulled them away with arched eyebrows, "This isn't a good time Ronald" she told him.

"But Hermione" Ron sulked, "She says it's not a good time, Weasel-bee!" Draco interrupted, "Shut your mouth Malfoy" Ron glared, Draco's eyebrows raised, he stood up and was about to storm over but Hermione glanced at him, her facial expression told him to leave it.

"Ron, quickly" she said as she crossed her arm, "I miss you" he sighed sadly, "I want you back" he sighed again, "Why? Has Luna decided to not please you anymore? Or have you been through every girl now?" she asked with sarcasm.

"I don't think it matters Granger, you're not interested anymore" Draco informed, Ron glared at Draco, "Stay out of it Malfoy, it's none of your bloody business!" Ron snapped, Draco stormed over with his icy evil glare.

He looked Ron up and down in disgust, "I ought to curse you Weasel-bee!" Draco threatened, Hermione turned to Draco quickly and placed both her hands on Draco's bare chest, Ron examined this movement, "No, don't!" Hermione demanded.

Draco's icy glare remained staring at Ron, "Draco!" Hermione begged, her hands slipped off his strong chest, she turned to Ron with a sympathetic look, "Can we talk some other time? Please?" she asked Ron, he nodded and then left in a scurry.

Draco smirked and then watched Hermione turn to face him, "That's going to be a problem" she told him, "What is?" he asked her a little confused, "The fact my two best friends hate you and you hate them just as much" she explained.

"Are you implying I get along with them?" he asked with one eyebrow raised, "No, of course not" she answered, "Good! Because it'll never happen" he sniggered, "You could at least not threaten them Draco" she moaned, Draco rolled his eyes, "I could try… but I can't promise you anything".

Hermione rolled her eyes and then caught a glimpse of Draco's grin, his arms capturing her within his embrace, she smiled softly and stared up at his face, "You're not bad looking for a mudblood" he grinned jokingly.

"Oh thanks" she said sarcastically, "I'm only kidding Hermione… come here" he said as he opened his arms, inviting her to claim a warm hug from him, she smiled and stumbled into his arms and rested her head on his chest, his lips kissed her hair and then stroked the silkiness slowly.

"I need something" Hermione blurted out as she pulled away from the hug, Draco grinned at her comment, "Can I be of any assistant?" he winked, she bashfully smiled, "I meant, something to embarrass you by" she grinned cheekily.

Draco stared at his girlfriend, very puzzled indeed, "Why do you want to embarrass me?" he asked, she smiled and with her finger she stroked slid it down his jawbone, "A cute little pet name would surely embarrass my ever so wicked boyfriend" she said teasing him with an amusingly smile.

He shivered when her finger stopped, he rubbed his jawbone and tried not to smile, "Damn you mud- Hermione" he said quickly, she raised her eyebrows surprisingly, "Oh sorry" she said with a sarcastic remark.

"Sweetie pee" she grinned mischievously, "Sorry?" Draco asked, "That's your new nickname" she smiled playfully, "Sweetie pee? That's a little… sickening… just call me Draco… or Dark Lust" he grinned manly, she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Lustful pee?" she asked, "What's with the pee?" he asked back, she shook her head, "Never mind" she smiled, he wrapped his arms around her playfully and lifted her up as he arched back, "Draco!" she giggled, "Put me down!" she squealed.

He jogged slowly, heading for his room, when she saw the common room distancing, and the hall come to sight, she then felt body throw her over his shoulder and she fell onto his bed that caused her to bounce a mere few times.

He smiled and then opened his wardrobe, Hermione sat up from the bed and looked around, his room was green, and messy, scattered papers on the desk, clothes on the floor, the bed unmade and draws left open on the bedside table.

She then watched him throw on a plain black t-shirt and then close the doors to his wardrobe, he sat on the bed and scooted closer to her, he lay on his right side, resting on his right arm, his left arm reaching over her slender body.

He moved in to kiss her but Hermione fidgeted away from him, "What's wrong?" he asked, "It's just… that's exactly what Ron wanted" she said avoiding the eye contact, she didn't want to look at him, "Well, that was Ron, you said no because of that" he told her.

"And because I wasn't ready" she informed him, "Oh" she heard his voice say in much disappointment, "This is one of the things I worried about with you" she said quietly, "What's that?" he asked, "You'd expect this from me" she said looking at him now.

'_She thinks I expect sex from her? I only wanted a little intimacy… well it is Granger… take it slow… argh!' – Draco._

Hermione sighed, "I know you have your needs, but I'm just not ready Draco, even if I was, it'd be too soon for us, way too soon" she explained, he nodded in agreement, "Of course".


	17. Sharing Beds

A month drifted by, the newly couple remained together, in secret, Ron had tried numerous times to talk with Hermione, but failed, either Draco threatened him or he just couldn't be alone with her.

One Friday night arrived, Hermione laid upon one of the couches in their common room, drifting into a sleep, she was meant to be waiting for Draco, but after a hard week of studying, she'd exhausted herself.

A loud bang woke her up after twenty-five minutes, Draco walked inside with his Quidditch uniform on, he tossed his broom on the ground, "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she leaned up to look at him, "Some bloody fifth years!" he moaned.

"I'm on my way here, and I pass the bloody dimwits! And-" he sneered, "Did the children hurt my lustful pee?" Hermione said jokily interrupting him, "It's not funny, they were talking about you!" he informed her.

"Oh… why?" Hermione asked, "They were saying things like, 'That Hermione Granger is one stunning mudblood, I wouldn't mind a fiddle with her now and again'" he stated, Hermione's eyebrows arched as she was disgusted.

"I lost my temper and beat the little shits!" he grinned, "Draco!" Hermione cried out, "You didn't have to beat them up!" she told him, "I did! You're my girlfriend, I don't like little shits talking about my girlfriend that way!" he testified.

Hermione stood up and walked over to him, "There are loads of girls within this castle who say the exact same about you, but I'm not pounding every girl who does, am I?" she asked him, Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, "Whatever Hermione… I didn't like it".

She sighed and was about to hug him better, but the main door opened and Prof. McGonagall appeared, causing Draco to shove her away, causing her to fall back onto the couch, "Mr. Malfoy! You've been extremely busy pushing students around tonight, haven't you?" she said as she came to claim him.

"You can help Miss. Granger up before coming with me" she informed him, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, who look dazed, and then he pulled her up, then followed Prof. McGonagall out of the dormitory.

After an hour, Draco returned, Hermione walked up to him and threw her arms around him, "What did she want?" she asked, "I've got to have detention with Snape for the next two weeks, because of those fifth years and for shoving you, which I am sorry about… the you part" he explained.

"I'll be battered by the time your done with me" she giggled, he winked back at her comment, "When does your detention start?" she asked him, "Monday night" he sighed, "Less time with me?" Hermione asked with sad eyes.

He nodded sadly, "We'll make up for it at weekends" he grinned, "Starting with now?" she teased, he grinned widely at her question, "Well-" "No funny business Malfoy" she said with a raised eyebrow and playful smile.

"Would you consider this to be funny business?" he asked, and then leaning down slowly and placing such a passionate kiss upon her tasteful lips, Hermione felt like just dropping to the floor, her knees weakened as she experienced his ever so sensual and soft kiss.

His hand cupped her jawbone, as the other hand rested on her waist, Hermione's hands slid up his arms to his shoulders, where she felt the armour on the uniform.

Draco pulled away and smiled, "I need a shower" he told her, and she nodded, "Though… I want to ask you something first" he mentioned, Hermione stared at him worriedly, "Last time you said that, it was to touch myself" she laughed and then bashfully smiled.

Draco grinned widely from the memories, "It's not that, but do you fancy sharing rooms tonight?" he asked, before Hermione could give him an answer, he then added, "But no sex! I promise!"

"Well, if there isn't going to be any sex… then I don't see why not" she smiled, "Pick a room, I'll come find you" he winked, and then headed for his bathroom.


	18. I Promised You

After Draco's refreshing shower, he dried himself off but kept the white towel wrapped around his waist, he was about to go into his room then thought,

'_Hermione will be in her room, obviously!' – Draco._

He turned around and headed for her room, he walked down her corridor and then knocked on the door, there was so answer, he opened the door to see her room, empty.

"Oh that vixen's in my room is she?" he asked himself with a cheeky grin, he smiled widely as he returned to his corridor and then walked up to the door, he opened the door and looked inside, Hermione laid upon his bed with her eyes closed.

He walked in and stood inside holding the doors knob, she laid peacefully in her baby blue pyjama's which Draco liked the looks of, a baby blue vest and matching shorts.

He closed the door slowly, to not disturb her, he whipped off his towel and climbed under the quilts, all exposed, Hermione moved in her sleep, she felt Draco's arm wrap around her, her eyes opened, she turned over to face Draco.

"Sleeping without me Granger?" he asked with a grin, she smiled and scooted her body closer to his, although she was on top of the quilts, "Don't you want to get inside?" he asked her, her eyes were closed again, "Hermione" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked through a noise, "Are you getting inside?" he asked, she nodded and tiredly pulled herself up so Draco could move the quilts for her, she rested back down and felt the quilts fall over her as Draco laid them on her.

Draco's lips kissed her forehead, she lightly smiled and moved closer to him, Draco grinned, Hermione's eyelids shot open as she felt his member touch her leg, with a shock expression she moved away, "Draco!" she squealed.

"What?" he asked, "You're naked!" she said as she sat up, he also sat up, "Yes? I regularly sleep like this" he informed her, "Well… you could have told me" she suggested.

"Don't worry Hermione, I promised you no sex, you should be happy" he said then laying down and turning his back to her, Hermione awkwardly remained quiet and then laid down too, the two of them fell asleep within minutes.

Around midnight, Draco woke up to Hermione's fidgeting, he turned over to see her, she was on her back but her face was facing Draco, her eyebrows arched as she fidgeted, "Dreaming" Draco said quietly to himself.

He leaned on his right arm, on the elbow, as he stared down at his dreaming girlfriend, "Even in your sleep you're beautiful" he whispered, after a few moments, "You're going soft Draco" he said to himself as he fell back onto his back.

Hermione's eyes opened, "Draco?" she asked, he looked at her and rolled over to face her without struggle, "Yes?" he asked, "Have I woke you?" she asked him then yawning, he smiled, "It doesn't matter".

"I'm sorry" she said closing her eyes, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, Hermione made a noise, letting Draco know she liked it and it was sweet, he smiled and then leaned over her, his lips touched hers gently.

He began to kiss her slowly, he brought his body over her fully, his hand pushed her legs apart, and then he relaxed himself in between them, "Draco" Hermiome murmured, as the kiss was broken, "Ssshh" he hushed her.

"I promised you, don't worry" he whispered, he kissed her lips again, slowly and tenderly, he felt her small soft hands touch his waist, then slowly slid up his back, and then she returned his kiss.


	19. Touching A Mudblood

After a few minutes of kissing, Draco felt himself harden, he let himself fall to Hermione's side, as he didn't want to startle her, Hermione opened her eyes and she turned to look up at Draco, as his head and half his chest leaned over her.

His left hand rested on her stomach, stroking slowly as he leaned in for another passionate kiss, he guided his hand further down to her pyjama waistline, and Hermione made no movement of objection.

He slid his hand underneath the fabric of her pyjamas, which caught Hermione's attention, her eyes opened as she pulled away from her kiss, "Draco, you promised" she whispered, "Yes I did… you never said foreplay wasn't allowed though" he told her.

**Foreplay scene – skip if you wish not to read**

She remained silent; she felt Draco's hand slowly move around on the top of her panties, "If you don't want me to, tell me now" he told her, she shrugged, "Well… you did want me to give you pleasurable moans, remember?" he grinned.

She smiled bashfully, and closed her eyes softly, Draco leaned down and began to kiss her, and she felt his hand slither under her panties, then felt his soft fingertips push through her folds, and then playfully stroke her delicate tissue.

He felt the hard breathing escape through her nostrils, he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at where his hand was, it was dark so he could not see, a tiny whimper escaped her mouth, he grinned to himself and then looked at her face.

Her eyes closed as she took in the gentle pleasure, he rubbed her a little more but then slid his fingers down to her entrance, he circled it slowly with one, touching it slightly yet gently when he did, he wanted to hear her ask or beg for it.

"Do you want this Hermione? Do you want it?" he whispered in her ear, "Hmm" Hermione moaned very quietly, "Say it… tell me you want me in you" he whispered a little heavier, "I want it Draco" she told him as she exhaled.

Draco grinned and then inserted his finger, slowly at first, he moved it around gently, feeling the wet fluid soak his finger, he then inserted a second finger, he felt the struggle getting in with two, "How's that?" he asked as he didn't want to hurt her.

"A little uncomfortable" she told him, "I'll just use one for now" he told her, he removed the second finger and continued using only one, moving it in and out in an average speed, and sometimes staying inside to stroke around.

Hermione moaned a little louder when Draco kept stroking a certain spot, he leaned down to her ear, "You know what that is Hermione?" he asked her, she didn't answer him, he could just hear her exhaling and groaning, "That's your sensitive spot".

Hermione moaned again softly, Draco found her neck with his lips; he began to kiss her lovingly as he continued to please her, and he then tried using another finger again, he found it a little less struggle with her fluids making it slippery.

He thrust them both in quite hard, Hermione's whimpered out in pleasure and pain, "It won't last long" Draco whispered referring to the pain; Hermione used one of her hands to grip the bed sheets and pull as the pain faded and the pleasure increased.

"Draco" he heard her soft voice whisper in a moan, he worked up his speed and movement inside her, her breathing quickened, her moans grew closer and closer, and then, she finally let go as she reached her peak.

**Foreplay scene over**

Her body relaxed as she breathed heavily, Draco removed his fingers and grinned, "Wait right here" he smiled, he jumped off the bed and out of the room, Hermione heard the bathroom door open, she laid there panting, she couldn't believe what Draco had just made her experience, she felt so light headed.

Draco returned and dried his hand on his navy blue bathrobe, "Hand to wash love" he chuckled, Hermione smiled, he climbed back into bed and rested next to her, "So" he grinned, she chuckled and turned to him, she kissed him passionately, taking his tongue within her open mouth.

They broke apart and Hermione scooted next to him, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, Draco grinned to himself and then closed his eyes, and together they fell asleep.

-----------

More chaps on the way!


End file.
